When reforming a glass sheet into a three-dimensional (3D) shape at a relatively low temperature and/or when the 3D shape to be formed is relatively complex, it is often necessary to assist the shaping of the glass sheet with force. In general, this force may be in the form of vacuum applied to the pull the glass sheet to a mold surface (vacuum forming) or a plunger used to press the glass sheet to a mold surface (press molding) or pressurized gas used to force the glass sheet against a mold surface (pressure forming). In some cases, any of these forming methods alone may not fully form the 3D shape or may form the 3D shape with great difficulty.